Tears Of Joy
by Ed-and-Jane
Summary: Bella meets Edward on a bus in Arizona. He acts strange and 22 year old Bella fears for her 5 year old daugher. BxE includes other characters. Formerly "On My Own" *COMPLETE* and **Newly Refurbished!**
1. Meeting

Tears Of Joy

Ch. 1

I looked up from the game I was playing with the little girl in my lap as a new passenger boarded the bus. I glanced around and realized the only empty seat was the one next to mine. I hoped he would decide to stand but I had no such luck. He sat down right next to me. I was awe struck by his beauty. His skin looked like he could he albino but he had bronze hair and golden eyes. My daughter, sitting in my lap, tapped him on the shoulder and asked him exactly what I had been thinking.

"Are you albino?" He looked up and chuckled. He looked young, but his eyes were full of wisdom like he had seen things I could never imagine.

"No." He answered gently.

"I'm sorry sir, she was just curious. I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out but he ignored it.

"I'm Edward," he answered.

"I'm Ali!" Ali said, happily joining the conversation. "She's my mama!" She said pointing to me. I blushed and Edward went rigid. "Mister, do you have a dog?" Ali asked. Her newest obsession was dogs. It was all she ever seemed to talk about.

"Ali," I said, "Stop bothering him. I'm sorry." I said again.

"It's okay, and no, I don't have a dog. Do you?"

"Nope." Ali pouted. "Do you have a brother, I've always wanted a little brother."

"I have two brothers and two sisters. Are you siblings?"

"No." I answered quietly, embarrassed. "I'm her mother."

"Oh… I'm sorry. May I ask how old you are?" He paused. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"Five and a half!" Ali yelled.

"Twenty-two." I said quietly, a little ashamed.

"Hmm… me too. Are you married?" He asked, eyeing the ring on my left hand.

"No, no."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was rude."

"No! It's fine!" I couldn't stand to see that beautiful face sad. "I don't believe I've ever seen you on the bus before. You're not a regular around here, are you?" I asked to change the subject.

"Not exactly." He answered. "I've been here before but…" He shook his head quickly. "But that doesn't matter. His voice turned a bit sharper. He was turned away now but I could still see his body buckle as he took a ragged breath. "I don't think I've seen you around here either."

"I live a bit south of here, in Phoenix." I clarified. The bus stopped and people came and went, tracking mud and water through the isles. It had been the most amount of rain some parts of Arizona had seen in over a decade. After a few moments he spoke again. "I can't believe it's raining."

"It's wet, too wet!" Ali announced. I was pretty sure it was the first time she had ever seen real rain before. I had barely seen any here myself, although Forks was a different matter.

"Ugh." I grunted.

"You don't like it?" Edward asked, seeing surprised.

"It reminds me of some things..." I trailed off. "My dad lives in Washington – the Olympic Peninsula - where its rainy all the time and I still haven't told him about… about Ali." I say slowly, not really sure why I'm telling my life story to this stranger.

"Wow. Why?"

"I don't know. He'd probably freak… I mean he'd get really mad." I shuttered at the thought. "My stop's coming up." I said, changing the subject.

"Are you going to the mall?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

We continued to ride in silence and I said a quick goodbye as we got off the bus. I went straight for the food court, carrying Ali, and stood in the line for the sandwich place. They had the cheapest food in the whole mall. I ordered Ali her milk and a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I didn't have the money to buy myself a sandwich even though you could hear my stomach rumbling. As I went to sit down, Edward spotted me and came over. He glanced at the mostly empty tray and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm broke." I said.

"I'll get you something." He then walked briskly away before I could protest. He came back a little while later with a perfect looking wrap, a chicken salad, a slice of cake, and a smoothie. I didn't get why he was being so kind to me. We barely knew each other.

"Yummy!" Ali yelled, reaching for the cake. I grabbed her arm and told her,

"No desert until you finish your lunch." Turning to Edward I said, "I can't eat all of this! Even with Ali's help! Please have some." I pushed the tray towards him.

"Uh… I ate before I came." He said awkwardly.

"Well I don't want to throw all this food out! You spent money on that! You could have bought plenty with it!" I was yelling now and people were beginning to stare. I sat down and apologized.

"It's okay, I understand, but really, it was nothing." I raised an eyebrow as I began to pick at the salad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ali eyeing the cake.

"Have you finished your sandwich?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said and I pushed the cake towards her as I turned back to Edward.

"My dad's a doctor and my mom…" he paused, his eyes looking downward.

"I'm so sorry." I said, thinking how it had seemed like my mom had died. He looked a little confused but continued.

"Well since money's tight maybe you would like to… oh wait, sorry, never mind. I could lend you some cash though." I was aghast. I barely knew this guy and he was offering to lend me money?

"Um… No, it's okay."

"Then can I at least offer you a ride home?"

"Uh… didn't you ride the bus here?"

"Yes, I'm picking up my car from the shop."

"Oh. I guess. I haven't done my shopping though."

"Oh right. What store are you going to?"

"Nearly New." I answered, a bit embarrassed to be shopping at a second-hand store.

"Okay. I'll be done quickly so I'll meet you there when I'm done, alright?"

"I guess…" I walked off with Ali into Nearly New. As I turned I noticed Edward stride right into one of the most expensive stores. I tried to shop quickly so he wouldn't have to wait for me but I had such a hard time finding something that Ali liked and would fit her too. I only ended up getting a pair of brown pants for myself. Ali was growing so fast though. She needed new clothes practically every week. Well nearly new to be precise. She ended up with four shirts, two dresses, five pairs of pants and one pair of shoes. Thankfully we only went a dollar over budget. Good thing I had a ride home because that last dollar was my bus money.


	2. Stupid Shiny Volvo

Ch. 2

While I was checking out I caught a glimpse of Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was so beautiful. I had no clue why he was being so nice. Maybe he felt bad. Maybe he was after something… I shook my head and holding Ali's hand took our bags and walked over to the bench. I couldn't change my mind now. I'd already spent my bus money.

"Find everything?" He asked politely, standing up.

"Yup, I'm ready to go." I looked up. I guess I hadn't realized how tall he was before. Ali started getting impatient.

"Silver." Edward said randomly. I watched Ali's eyes widen as she stared at him. I looked back and forth between them, confused. I could feel my eyebrows pull together. To break the awkward silence I asked where the car was.

"Oh, sorry. Follow me." Edward said as he turned towards the escalators. I picked Ali up and followed. When we got to the west wing doors it was still raining. He told me we should wait here so he could pick up the car. He would pick us up at the door. I offered to watch his bags but he quickly and sternly said, "No, it's alright."

About five minutes later he returned in a sleek, silver car. He waved us over and I buckled Ali in the back with our stuff before climbing in the front. Edward smiled and began driving. He looked just as good as he had before even though his hair was wet and floppy. Drops of water shined off his skin. He kept glancing at me on the way out of the parking lot with a frustrated look on his face. I wondered if something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, you're just very hard to read emotion wise." _Okay, that's a little weird. _I thought.

"I know you live in Phoenix but could I have an address?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, eighty-two Volterra Avenue" I gave him the address of a house a block or two away from ours because I didn't want this guy showing up at my house at all. I was still a little worried about having accepted a ride from him. Other than Ali chattering away about her new outfits, the ride was silent. When we arrived to the address I gave him, he insisted on walking me inside but I told him I had to go around back and that he could leave, but he convinced me to at least let him get my bags out of the car. I took my bags and waved as he backed out of the unfamiliar driveway. I was glad when he went in the opposite direction of out house and I began walking, with Ali skipping a little ahead. I wasn't sure how she knew what we were doing but what did it matter? She was happy, the rain had stopped, and we were almost home. When we walked through the door I dropped the bags and flopped onto the slouchy second hand couch in our tiny living room. Ali came and sat next to me. She asked me if we could put her clothes in her closet now.

"Sure Honey." I said with a sigh and went to get the bags as she started climbing the stairs. I followed behind her and into the small room we shared. I noted I didn't have her make her bed that morning as she opened the also small closet. I set down the bags on my bed and brought some hangers over. I flipped over the two bags and we laughed as they fell out. It wasn't really funny but I enjoyed a good laugh every once and a while. Then I notice the clothes, brand new clothes, clothes with GAP tags on them. Clothes that I hadn't bought. I gasped and held up an adorable pink dress. Ali squealed.

"Try this on." I told her. She obeyed and I buttoned the little pink buttons on the back. It fit perfectly. This Edward person was getting more and more mysterious. Then I noticed that there were adult sized clothes too. I tried a few on and marveled at how everything fit exactly right. I was smiling now and I joined Ali as she danced around the room. We dropped on the bed laughing.

"Mommy? Did these clothes come from God?" Ali asked me.

"No Honey, I think Mr. Edward bought these."

"I like Mr. Edward! You should marry him!"

"I'm not going to marry him, Ali! We just met him! He's still a stranger!"

"Stranger danger!" She yelled.

"Exactly." I curled up next to her, still in the new clothes and whispered, "I love you," in her ear before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. It felt like a hangover but I didn't drink so it had to be something else. I looked down at what I was wearing and remembered the celebration we had had last night. Maybe it was all the laughing that was making my head spin. I tiptoed quietly to the bathroom to use the toilet and change into pajamas. I grabbed Ali's on the way back to our room and changed her into them and put her in her own bed before climbing back into mine and falling asleep.


	3. Alice

Ch. 3

I awoke again to the sound of a quiet idling car engine. I pulled aside the curtain and peeked out. I freaked out when I saw a silver car out on the street in front of our tiny house. I peeked out again once I calmed down and looked at the person in the car. Relief swept across me as I realized it wasn't him. It was a girl with really short spiky hair and tiny features. She wore a business suit, which was odd. Her complexion was pale like _his_ and I began to get worried again, wondering if they might be related.

I quickly closed the curtain and tried to go back to sleep again. It was Sunday, my last day to sleep in. Why should I stay awake worrying? I climbed back into bed and kind of drifted to somewhere between sleep and consciousness. I stayed that way until breakfast- pancakes. I set out the syrup and butter as I heard the toilet flush upstairs. I had forgotten about the car until I got a glimpse of it out the front window. It was still there and the girl was still in it but it was turned off now.

My breath sped up as the girl glanced in my direction. I quickly looked away and continued what I was doing. I didn't want Ali to see me worried. When she came down I put a few pancakes on her plate and mine. I sat down with her and slowly ate the pancakes.

They were a rare treat. Most days I went without breakfast and Ali had store brand cereal with a small splash of milk. When we finished, I cleared and washed the dishes, then went upstairs with Ali to get dressed.

I helped her into the new pink dress she had tried on yesterday and put a simple shirt with jeans on myself. While doing Ali's hair, I decided it would be a nice day for the park. I let her watch TV while I made a lunch to bring with us. I grabbed our jackets on the way out the door and stopped dead half way down the sidewalk.

I had forgotten about the car again and now the girl that had been in it came, almost dancing, towards me. My heart was beating a mile a minute. She walked right up to me and introduced herself. It occurred to me how oddly she was dressed. It wasn't that she looked bad, but the long sleeves, pants, and satin gloves seemed a bit odd for the warm weather. Her head was topped with a large brimmed sun hat, which tied the rest of the outfit together perfectly.

"I'm Alice." She said, holding a hand out. I just stared at it stunned. She pulled it back and I realized I was being rude.

"Um… yeah… I'm… uh…" I stuttered. She interrupted saying,

"You must be Bella." She crouched down and said, "And you, little one, must be Ali." Ali stepped back and shouted,

"Stranger danger!" Alice stood up and smiled gently.

"Sorry. I've been waiting outside so long it must have scared you a little, but I didn't know your number and I didn't want to knock and wake you up if you were asleep." I still hadn't said anything, yet she continued. "I'm here because I've heard you need financial assistance. So I'm here to financially assist." She pulled out a business card and I stated firmly,

"I don't need any assistance. I can manage my money myself, thank you."

"You may be able to budget fine but you need money. Raising a child with such a low income can't be going that well. How often does she eat?" She asked, pointing to Ali who was now sitting on the ground, pulling at the browning grass.

"Three full meals a day." I responded. Although the business card looked promising, I still didn't trust this girl with the exact car I had ridden in last night. Then she caught me with the worst question.

"And how often do _you_ eat?" I thought for a second before answering.

"Usually twice a day." I didn't mention that it mostly consisted of what Ali didn't eat- which usually wasn't much.

"You work, correct?" I nodded. "Where?"

"I'm a secretary at the hotel around the corner- the Hyatt." She nodded and scribbled on the notepad she had taken out of her purse.

"And where is Ali while you're at work?"

"Um… I'd much rather we do this at your office instead of out here on my sidewalk?" I said almost like a question.

"Oh yes, of course! We can do that! Do you need to schedule an appointment or is now fine?" I looked down at Ali and could see how bored she was.

"Do you have something that could entertain Ali?"

"Yes, we have a TV and a few games."

"Alright, we can come now then, but we don't have a car."

"I can give you a ride, it's not a problem." Her phone rang and she excused herself so I went inside and grabbed Ali's favorite coloring book and some crayons just in case. When Alice finished we all climbed in the car and headed down the street.

We arrived at a fairly small business office. I got out of the car and then helped Ali unbuckle. Alice led us into the office and greeted the young blonde man behind the front desk. He didn't look like he was happy to be there, but his mood lightened visibly when Alice walked by. I guess her peppy mood was contagious. I felt myself feeling a little less irritable as well.

I followed Alice down the cubicle hall and into a conference room at the end. She told Ali where the TV was but Ali didn't leave my side even when I encouraged her to go. I let her sit on my lap while I restarted the conversation.

"Is that your car?"

"No, I'm borrowing it from my brother. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, just wondering…. I like it."

"Thanks, now, where does your daughter stay while you're at work?"

"A friend of mine watches her."

"Your friend's name?"

"Mike."

"Does he have kids as well?"

"Yes, two. One a year younger and one a year older than Ali."

"How old is Mike?"

"Twenty-eight."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Are you and Mike…how should I put this…involved?"

"Isn't that a little too personal!"

"I guess. Does Mike have a last name?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's Cullen, now, what is Mike's?"

"I'd have to ask him if I could share that with you."

"Okay, a few more questions. What is your yearly income?"

"About 35,000."

"And I have a feeling this is a touchy subject, but I need to know about Ali's dad."

She was right. I sighed before saying, "He's not in the picture, and is never going to be."

Alice nodded sympathetically. "I just need to know if you're divorced."

"No, we were never married." I said carefully.

"Okay, excuse me for a second and I'll get you an estimate." She said, standing up. I just sat and waited not really knowing what she was estimating. Too bad we had to spend such a lovely day in an office. Alice walked back in and sat down.

"We can get you three hundred fifty dollars from the government every month."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "I don't want money from the government! I'm doing just fine!"

I stood up and stalked out Ali following behind me. I was so mad my eyes started tearing up, a bad tendency I had. I whipped open the door and then tripped over the curb. I heard Ali's voice, scared, before I blacked out.


	4. Outburst

Ch. 4

I woke up in a hospital room. I sat straight up but my head started to spin and my vision blurred. A nurse pushed me back and said, "Take it easy!" But how could I "take it easy?" I needed to see Ali. I needed to find out the mystery of Edward and Alice.

"Where's my daughter?" I yelled at the poor nurse.

"She's with your cousin." She said calmly.

"What cousin?"

"Calm down. I'll go get her." She said rushing away.

Alice walked in with Ali holding her hand and shut the door behind her.

"You're not my cousin! I don't know anything about you! I just met your brother yesterday!"

"How'd you know that?" She asked calmly.

"Err… do you?"

"Yes."

"He's the one who told you about me wasn't he?"

She nodded. My eyes narrowed but I kept my anger down this time.

"Why? Was it because I said I was broke? I wasn't being literal!"

"Settle down. I was just trying to help you, I'm sorry."

I began to feel bad and I thought that we could probably be good friends if it weren't under these circumstances.

"No, I should be sorry. I just get mad easily on the topic of money because I've had to work for everything I have right now, my house, my job, and almost everything else I own. I've had to be completely independent 'cause my mom doesn't trust me anymore and she won't talk to me." I began crying and Ali climbed into my lap and this practically stranger, Alice Cullen, came and wrapped an ice-cold arm around me. This made me cry even more. I hadn't had anyone other than Ali to comfort me in a long time and I really needed it. She said some encouraging words and left with Ali. I was glad I could trust her with Ali because I didn't really have anywhere else for her to go. I closed my wet eyes and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Tuesday

Ch. 5

I awoke once again, this time in a car. I realized it was the shiny, silver Volvo as I sat up. Alice was driving and Ali was next to me, in the back. I was confused and my head hurt but I soon remembered the whole day. As I looked out the window it began to register that it was morning. I must have been asleep for at least a day.

"What's today?" I asked Alice groggily.

"Tuesday."

"I was in the hospital for almost three days! What day was it last time I woke up?"

"Monday. You were banged up pretty bad."

"Oh, no! I'm missing work!" I exclaimed getting nervous.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I've got a few connections over there." Then it clicked. My manager was just as pale as Edward and Alice.

"She's the manager, right?" Alice nodded. "Who are all your siblings anyways? Edward mentioned he had a few."

"Well you already know Edward and Rosalie is your manager. Jasper's my assistant, you met him, so the only one you haven't met is Emmett, or maybe you have. He's a handyman at the hotel, pretty muscular, seen him?"

"Yeah, actually I think I might have."

We drove right past my street not even slowing down. It took a second for me to notice but when I did I asked, "You're not bringing me home are you?"

"No, the doctor said you shouldn't be left alone for twenty-four hours and Ali's too young to help you."

I stayed silent. I was still confused why she was being so nice to me. Eventually the low purr of the engine lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Apologies for two short Chappies in a row.<p> 


	6. Family

**Sadly Stephenie Meyer owns Edward. The worst thing is she's already married!**

Ch. 6

I awoke again, this time on a white couch. I sat up and saw Alice sitting in a chair near by, watching me. She was absolutely still, not even blinking.

"Alice?" I said as I looked around. We were in a large room with dark wood floors, white furniture and lots of windows.

"Oh! Bella, you're finally awake!" She didn't look as surprised as she sounded. I asked her what day it was.

"Thursday." She responded.

"Wow, I slept quite a while."

"Yes, you did, but you needed it. Hey, you want to meet my family?"

"Sure." Just as I answered Edward; a blonde (my manager); Alice's assistant; a lady with wavy hair and a blonde man holding her hand came into the room. I stood up carefully and Alice introduced me to everyone. "This is Esme and Carlisle, my mom and dad." I raised an eyebrow at Edward at the mention of "mom" before I shook both of their hands. They were freezing cold but they both gave me a warm smile. Alice continued down the line. She gestured to her assistant. "This is Jasper." He only waved so I smiled back at him. He looked a little uncomfortable. As Alice started to introduce Rosalie a muscled man came thundering down the stairs and ran into the room. He pinched Rosalie on the butt then stopped cold. He looked at me. "So that's what I smell!" Alice glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. I just stood there watching this strange encounter, thinking to myself how out of place I felt. Then he came over and playfully punched me on the shoulder. When I practically fell over he laughed. "Hey, I'm Emmett." I straightened myself before responding. "I'm Bella."

Alice resumed introducing me to the blonde, Rosalie, and then continued on to Edward even though I already knew them both. I was so caught up in this strange family it took me a while to realize Ali wasn't there. I asked Alice where she was and she led me up two flights of stairs. We went down a hallway and through the door at the end of it. I gasped as we came into the room. One whole wall was made of glass showing right into the backyard. The wall facing the door was covered in bookshelves filled with CDs and in the corner there was a fancy, probably expensive sound system. Ali was sleeping on a long black leather couch. I sat down next to her and marveled at the thick, gold carpet. I looked up noticing Alice had left.

Ali was starting to stir when a soft knock on the door startled me. "Um…come in?" I said. Edward came in, as dazzlingly beautiful as the first time I had seen him. He smiled at me and I blushed, not really sure why. "Do you like my room?" He asked suddenly. "Yes." I said blushing again for no reason. That's when I realized there was no bed, only a couch. These people were getting weirder and weirder. I raised an eyebrow at him and I could have sworn I heard him say oops but it was so quiet I couldn't be sure. "Well…I'll leave you alone now." He said filling in the awkward silence. "No! It's okay. I don't mind." I said a little too urgently.


	7. Love

**Special thanks to Ed for an idea that was probably supposed to be a joke but actually helped this chapter because I was really stuck. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Bella and Edward and Jasper and New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and even Jake...*sigh* at least I have one original character in here!**

Ch. 7

**Jasper's POV**

Alice walked over to where I was sitting in the dining room. I still didn't get why she was paying so much attention to this Bella girl. She looked at my face and her joyful as usual emotion turned to worried.

"You look stressed." She said. She could read me like a book. "Why?"

"Because I don't get why you brought _her _home. She's human!" The worried waves coming off of her turned to sympathetic.

"I don't really know either." She shrugged and leaned in to kiss me. I knew everyone in the house wouldn't be happy, but I gave in, feeling my love for her radiate off me.

After a few seconds we heard a loud bang upstairs… on the third floor. Only Edward's room was up there.

"Oops." I mumbled against Alice's lips but continued kissing her anyways. She didn't protest.

We heard crying and I pulled away. I felt mostly confusion, but also love and… sadness. I realized it was probably coming from Bella's crying daughter.

I grabbed Alice's hand and we ran up the stairs at a fast human pace. I stopped at the door trying to make the room behind it fill with waves of calm, but I could feel love and embarrassment still slightly pushing through.

Alice went in the room, hesitantly opening the door only enough to squeeze her tiny body through, but it was enough for me to get a glimpse of the couch, one end pushed against the wall and CDs scattered across the floor…

**Bella's POV**

Edward turned back around and sat on the rug with his legs crossed. I tried to think of something to say but my mind was drawing a blank, so I just watched Ali sleeping on the couch, next to me instead.

I sighed suddenly filled with longing- and love, but not just for Ali, for Edward too. I looked over and saw his face with a tortured expression before he jumped straight at me. He was extremely fast but I felt no fear only the love and lust.

He was on top of me kissing madly. And I was kissing back. He pushed me against the couch and it banged into the wall. I was only slightly conscious of the fact that there were other people in the house and Ali was in the room. I was just glad she hadn't woken.

Edward was holding me so tight my arms were beginning to hurt. They were probably bruised. Was he really that strong or was it my imagination? I knew something wasn't right here. I had just met Edward. He was gorgeous and generous, but I had never been the type to get so physical with someone the second time I had met him.

His skin was ice cold and rock hard as he pushed himself against me and I pushed back. I felt like the space between us was still too large, but I couldn't get any closer. I pulled away once to breathe and saw his hard, black eyes eagerly looking at me. I finally felt the fear I had been expecting earlier.

He wasn't human.

He pulled me back toward him and began to put his lips to my neck. I tried to scream but no sound came out, just a raspy breath.

Alice squeezed her way into the door and ran over, pulling Edward off me.

I realized Ali had woken and was crying, but I was too shocked and scared myself to comfort her. But it wasn't Edward himself that I feared. It was that I didn't belong here. He would never be able to love me the way I now realized I loved him.

He was making a low guttural noise, something I had never heard from a human being before, but I could see he was beginning to calm down.

"JASPER!" He seemed to yell and growl at the same time. He stalked out of the room and I turned to comfort Ali

"Mommy…" She kept on whispering. I pushed her dark hair behind her ears and said, "Sh. I'm here." Her usually chestnut skin was pale, almost as pale as Edward's. Alice came back into the room and slowly walked toward me with her palms facing upward, probably not to scare me, which she didn't.

"I'm okay, Alice." I whispered breathlessly. She came over and sat on the couch next to me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I think… I think you should know what's happening now."

"NO!" I heard from downstairs. It was Edward.

"Alice… I want to go home. Can you tell me tomorrow?"

She looked down pondering.

"I guess you should go home. It has been a while."

"Thank you, Alice." She stood up and put a few CD's that had been knocked on the floor on the couch. I picked up Ali and followed her downstairs. As we headed for the door I got a glimpse of Edward sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I couldn't get the feel and taste of him out of my head as Alice drove us home.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone is really confused by why Edward just started randomly kissing Bella:<strong>

**The two pieces here are written in parallel to each other, so while Jasper is kissing Alice, he is emitting love and lust emotions (that's his power). So his little emotion wave things are reaching Bella and Edward upstairs, that's why he randomly jumps on her.**


	8. Apology

**Stephenie Meyer sadly owns Twilight!**

Ch. 8

I awoke with a jolt from my strange dream. For some reason my visit with the Cullens had brought back a memory of a legend Ali's father had once told me.

In the dream I was in the woods. It was drizzling and I was running from a huge wolf.

Ali's father belonged the Quileute tribe, supposedly descended form wolves.

At the end of the dream, right before I woke up, I saw a pale flash of skin in front of me and then it was on top of the wolf. Ali's dad had once told me about the Quileute treaty with the "Cold ones," but they had left town a while ago, so said the legend. I never questioned it again. I got up and turned on our old computer.

We were lucky to have it but it was just so slow! I finally got the Internet open and typed in the search box "cold ones." I scrolled down until I found a promising site. When it finally opened I jumped. There was a picture of a pale-faced man, leaning in with a menacing look in his blood red eyes. I read the paragraph next to it:

COLD ONES:

The cold ones are believed to be pale and amazingly beautiful. They are viscous creatures that feed by night on human blood. They usually lure their prey with their looks. They can also "change" a human into one of them by letting their venom into the blood stream without draining the blood although this is found to be rather difficult…

I looked below at the related links and gasped. One of them said vampire. Everything clicked and I started hyperventilating.

I ran upstairs, tripping a few times, and got Ali out of bed without waking her. I walked down the stairs this time so I wouldn't fall and outside, locking the door behind me.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I couldn't go to my mom or dad but just knew I couldn't stay here.

~oOo~

It was raining again and I was on a bus with Ali, still asleep, in my lap. It was just like the day this strange occurrence of events had began, but this bus wasn't heading to the mall. It was going to Los Angeles. It was going to be a full eight hours, not including stops. The worst thing was I didn't want to be on it any more. I wanted to go back and see Edward. I loved him even if he didn't love him back, although what happened yesterday was still a confused jumble in my head. I knew I should be afraid like I was at first but I just couldn't feel it. I had freaked out a little, but now that I had calmed down I realized I had just overreacted. I had made up my mind.

We were getting off at the next stop. When we finally reached one I lifted Ali up, still sleeping, and went and sat on one of the benches to wait for a bus back to Phoenix.

~oOo~

A cold hand gently pushing my shoulder awakened me. It was Edward.

"Bella."

"Huh?" I asked groggily. I looked around. I was still in the bus station so I guessed I must have fallen asleep. Edward gave me a second to wake up before he spoke again.

"You know what we are." He wasn't asking. He knew the answer. "You're scared." He guessed.

"No."

"Then why'd you run away?"

"I freaked out, but I'm fine now." I looked at him cautiously. He almost looked mad and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have let you near me. I shouldn't have come and found you now. I shouldn't have even talked to you on the bus, but I can't stay away." Maybe he did like me back. I flushed bright red and he touched his fingertips to my cheek, but my heart sped up and he pulled them away. I was sure he could hear it.

"What happened yesterday… that wasn't me, well in a way it was, but it was Jasper's fault. I'm sorry. Why don't you come back to our house, if you want to, and let us explain." He was giving me a choice. All of the sudden I broke down. Everything from the past few days had finally caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around me and let me stain his shirt with my tears.


	9. Stories

**Disclaimer: sadly i dont own twilight : (**

Ch. 9

Once I had settled down he led me to his car, as shiny as ever. We climbed in and I held Ali in my lap. I was glad she had slept through this. She would be able to wake up in bed like nothing had happened.

"Bella," Edward said quietly, as we neared his house, "I know I apologized for…for my actions yesterday… but I want you to know, I enjoyed every minute of it." He didn't make eye contact and he talked so quietly I wasn't sure that was what he had said.

We finally reached his house and Edward led me with an ice-cold hand at the small of my back into the house. We sat on the sofa with about a millimeter of space between us. I could feel an almost electric current radiating off him.

Ali stirred but stayed asleep. She must not have slept much this past weekend. I was grateful she was asleep though. She probably didn't need to hear this.

I looked around and noticed that the whole Cullen family had come into the room.

Carlisle stood and started the story, the others adding missed details occasionally. He told me how his father had hunted vampires before he took over, which caused him to become changed. He discovered their current way of life accidentally. They were "vegetarians." They only hunted animals, not humans.

Then each of them took a turn telling their own story: Jasper from the armies in the south; Alice, her unknown past, finding Jasper and bringing him here; Rosalie, changed by Carlisle, when she was found dying in a street; Emmett, hurt by a bear and rescued by Rosalie, who begged Carlisle to save him; Esme, committing suicide, yet found in the morgue with a beating heart; and lastly Edward, changed too by Carlisle while dying of the Spanish influenza.

I was so awed at how this seemingly perfect life had come to be in such a depressing way, that when Edward touched my shoulder I jumped.

"Are you afraid?" He asked tentatively. "No." I said although I was still a little jumpy. The rest of his family had left the room so it was just he, Ali and I now. He slowly lifted his hand, brushing a stray hair out of my face, but instead of dropping his hand, he moved it to cup my cheek. My heart sped up, embarrassing me and making my face flush red.

Alice walked in and I turned redder. Edward was smiling a breathtaking crooked smile and I turned back to Alice. "Do you want me to put Ali in my room so she can sleep?" I nodded and she took Ali upstairs.

Edward hadn't looked away from me. I looked straight into his liquid topaz eyes, hadn't they been black before? But I soon lost my train of thought. He leaned in closer and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he took a deep breath and leaned away.

"So, how'd you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"What we are!"

"Oh…an old story."

"That's right, right from the Olympic Peninsula?"

"Yes." I said looking down.

"I take it you knew the Quileutes?" I nodded.

"Ali…Ali is half Quileute." I could have sworn he gasped when I said that but I couldn't be sure.

"Bella…" He said. I looked up as he leaned in to kiss me.


	10. Wedding

Ch. 10

ONE YEAR LATER

I lay awake on the couch in Edward's room remembering all the things that had happened in the past year. Ali and I had packed up all our things and moved in with the Cullens. I still hadn't explained to her what they were; she was still too young to understand. I was just glad Edward had grown to love her. He had been a bit tentative at first but now anyone might assume she was his own.

My relationship with Edward had grown strong. I looked at the ring on my left finger, different from the one I had worn before. I sighed. The wedding was tomorrow. I was stressing over finally seeing Renee again and explaining Ali to Charlie, but I was looking forward to after everyone left. After the wedding Edward had agreed to change me, after a _lot_ of persuasion.

Ali was with Mike. She still liked to play with his kids even though she didn't have to.

Edward was out with his brothers right now, hunting, or that's what they told me. Who knows with Emmett? He might decide hunting was a boring bachelor party.

He rarely ever left me alone and I had no clue what to do with all this free time. I continued reminiscing until I eventually drifted off to sleep. I was vaguely aware of cold arms putting me into bed and tucking me in before kissing my forehead.

~oOo~

I awoke the next morning to Edward kissing my forehead again and whispering, "Wake up almost Mrs. Cullen, it's your wedding day!" I sat up and pecked him on the lips. "Alice is waiting for you in her bathroom. You better hurry before she comes and _pulls_ you out of bed." I smiled before rushing off to Alice and Jasper's oversized bathroom. I wasn't really looking forward to being Alice's Barbie doll but I knew I would be forced to if I didn't come voluntarily.

She spent almost the whole day on my makeup and hair, only giving me a break when Ali got home and she did her hair. She finally got me up to put on my dress half and hour before the ceremony. It was simple white with a kind of lace up on the side that flared into beading towards the bottom. It had a fairly short train because of my eye-feet coordination issues. My hair was in amazing intricate curled braiding with the veil tucked into it.

Charlie came in and we hugged awkwardly but didn't really say anything. We hadn't exactly sorted things out, but he was my father, and I wanted to do things right. He waited until I was ready to be led down the stairs to the alter. I linked arms with him and we started down the stairs when we heard the wedding march begin. He kissed me before placing my hand in Edward's. I started crying during the vows and I noticed Renee was crying as well. I almost missed my queue for my final vow but caught myself and said, "I do." Edward leaned in and kissed me passionately but quickly. He carried me down the aisle and out to the reception. Alice had gone crazy with the decorating but she was happy I had let her have her fun.

Renee came rushing over after Alice had given Ali to me. "Bella! I'm so sorry! I wish I had gotten to know my granddaughter! I feel like a horrible mother!" I hugged her and told her it was okay. I was just happy she was here.

I danced and chatted with the other guests until the party started to die down.

We were leaving for our "honeymoon" tomorrow. Edward wanted to take me somewhere but I had no clue where. I was just going to have to wait.

I was exhausted. I was worried about Ali too. I probably wouldn't be able to see her for at least half a year. I had explained to her that I was going on a "vacation" for a little while but I don't think she understood. I would miss her first day of kindergarten. I wouldn't be able to meet her new friends or teachers. I was going to miss her so much.

Edward carried me with Ali in my arms up to our room. He helped me take out my hair before I got in the shower. I changed into my sweats and climbed into bed. Ali climbed in with me, already in her pajamas. Edward whispered "Good night Mrs. Cullen," before I fell asleep. Usually I would have sent Ali off to her own bed, but tonight I slept with her in my arms, me, in Edward's.

The next morning rushed by. I was dressed and had eaten all too soon. My goodbyes to Ali seemed rushed and next thing I knew I was on a plane.

Edward and I talked, about nothing in particular, for most of the ride.

"So where are we going?" I finally asked.

"You'll see." I made a pleading puppy-dog face and asked, "Why can't you tell me now?" He sighed.

"Bella, you know I can't say no to that face." I smirked.

"Please?"

"Fine, we're going to Chicago." I had never been there, but I hadn't really gone anywhere besides Forks and Phoenix.

"Why Chicago?"

"It's my home town." I didn't really care where we went as long as I was with Edward. I leaned against him breathing in his sweet scent.

We got off the plane and Edward carried our bags, mine packed by Alice. Edward was practically carrying me as well because I was exhausted from traveling. I fell asleep in Edward's arms once we got a taxi and woke up in a fancy little town house.

"How was your rest Mrs. Cullen?"

"Pleasant," I responded as I smiled at being called Mrs. Cullen, "You don't have to do this, you know." I just shook my head. I wasn't going to back out now.

"Okay," He said hesitantly, "Carlisle said we should try morphine to help reduce the pain. He doesn't know if it will work though." He looked at my face. I wasn't sure what expression he saw but it was enough to make him ask once more, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this now?" This time instead of nodding I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Surprisingly he kissed me back. When we reached the point her usually stopped, instead of pushing away he pulled me closer, his fingers knotting in my hair. He even let his tongue slide across my bottom lip. I was only slightly aware of him taking out the morphine and felt only the slightest pinch as he pushed the needle into my arm without pulling his lips away from mine. He leaned me back and kissed my neck before sinking his teeth in. "I love you," he whispered. I screamed and he dropped me. I knew how much pain he would be in not only from tasting my blood, but also from seeing _my _pain so I tried to keep my mouth shut. I was vaguely aware of him lifting me up and placing me on something soft. I was internally burning. The center of it- the most pain- was in my heart. I struggled not to make a sound. I could feel Edward's hand in mine, cooling me. I wished he would just engulf me and put out the fire with his ice-cold skin. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. I was beginning to feel the fire weaken in my legs and arms. I was able to move my fingers, squeeze Edward's hand.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered when I did, but I only did it once. I still had to concentrate on not screaming or thrashing. I heard a phone ring and Edward answered it. I could faintly hear a voice. I could feel the fire strengthen in my chest now. "3…2…1...!" I heard the voice on the phone say and the fire stopped. I opened my eyes to see Edward, my angel, watching me. "I love you too." I said before leaning in for a kiss.

*FIN*

**I hope you liked it! Sorry to anyone who thought it was a little abrupt the funny thing is I hate stories like that and then I ended up writing one, but dont worry I wrote an Epilogue and already started the sequal! It's called Secret Valentine.**


	11. Epilogue: Worrying

**Here's the Epilogue. I tried something kind of different writing from Esme's POV. Usually I like to stick to Bella cause I know how she thinks the best but this seemed to work better than Bella (who wasn't even there) or from the mind of a 6 year old.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I only own 2 copies of Twilight but not any of the characters in it...*sigh...* But a girl can dream right?**

Epilogue

**Esme's POV**

While Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon I was asked to watch Ali. I was happy to have the job since I couldn't have my own young child and changing them was against the Volturi's rules. Ali was always so peppy that just being around her made my mood improve.

She never complained when the food I made her wasn't that great even though I could tell by the face she made that she wasn't enjoying it. She had started kindergarten and I brought her to and from school everyday listening to her chatter away in the backseat about her friends and teacher.

I was thinking she didn't really miss her mom, or Edward whom she had started calling Dad, as much as I would have thought until one night I heard a door open and close upstairs. I went up to check on her and found her teary eyed trudging to her parents' room. I followed behind her quietly. She climbed up onto their bed and curled into a little ball, whispering, "Mommy."

I came over and rubbed her back until she fell back asleep, bringing her back to her bed when she did.

This happened quite often for the first 2 months Bella and Edward were gone, and I would always go and rub her back for her before she fell asleep again. It began to lessen the third month before finally stopping.

I was glad she was sleeping fine again but soon began to worry just as much for she hadn't mentioned her mom or dad in a while.

I took out pictures of Bella and Edward and set a few up throughout the house as little reminders for Ali.

I worried for a year before Edward and Bella finally returned home. I was ecstatic to see them, but Ali hung back. I knew she could tell it was her mom, yet I couldn't understand why she wouldn't get too close to her.

Bella ran over and scooped her up into a gentle hug. I was aware of how careful she was being with her new vampire strength. Ali started crying and I saw rejection flash across Bella's face until Ali cried, "Mommy! You're back!" I was so glad her tears were tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to change the name of this story to Tears of Joy because I never really like On My Own in the first place<strong>

**The sequal will be called Secret Valentine and will take place when Ali is 17 (it will probably be rated T)**

**Summary:**

**Bella's 17-year-old daughter, Ali, has been living an entirely different life at school. She's the bad ass Goth who has gone out with all the guys while at home she acts like the sweet, innocent, goody two shoes. What happens when she actually falls in love...for real? Will she be able to keep her valentine a secret from her parents? Will falling in love with a human keep her from becoming a vampire like her mom planned?**

**Until next time,**

**_Jane_**


End file.
